And A Little Child Shall Lead Them: A High Chaparral Christmas Story
by vlnelson55
Summary: Blue finds a surprise out on the desert. Will it change Big John's feelings about Christmas?


**AND A LITTLE CHILD SHALL LEAD THEM** - by Vicki L. Nelson

Note to the Reader:The Cannons celebrated Thanksgiving in "For That Which We Are About To Receive" and Independence Day in "Champion of the Western World." Regrettably, however, there never was a Christmas episode. So, hence my Cannon Christmas story.

It was a bitter cold Arizona December day. The temperature had been hovering in the mid-to-upper 40's, which was far below the average temperature for that time of year.

Blue Cannon was in the ranch house. He had pulled a chair up in front of the fireplace and was warming his hands. His morning chores were finished and there was really nothing pressing for him to do. He heaved a sigh of relief and thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to be outside on a day like this. He had lived in Arizona territory for a year now and guessed it really was true that a person's blood thinned out here. The unusually cold weather seemed to go right through him. Yep, he was grateful to be here by the fire with nothing to do but stare into the flames and dream.

"Blue, I need you to go to Tucson. I need a pin to replace the one that was broken yesterday."

Blue whirled around to stare at his father in disbelief. When he didn't answer right off, John growled, "What's the matter? Don't wanna go, I suppose?"

"Well no, Pa. I really don't want to go. In case you hadn't noticed, it's cold and gloomy out there. 'Sides, what so all-fired important about gettin' that pin today?"

John glared at his son and said, "Why is it I can never ask you to do anything without you arguing about it? And I don't need you questioning my decisions, either. If I say it's necessary to get that pin for the wagon, then it's necessary to go get it! Now, are you going to Tucson for me or not?"

Blue knew it was useless to argue with Pa when John was in 'one of his moods.'

"All right, Pa, all right. If you want me to go to Tucson, I'll go to Tucson. But Pa, do you know what day it is?" questioned Blue.

"Of course, I know what day it is, Boy. It's Thursday. Now what's that got to do with anything?" demanded John.

"Well, the fact that it's Thursday has nothing to do with anything, Pa. But do you know what date is?" asked Blue.

John stared coldly at his son, then snapped, "Boy, I don't have time to sit around playing guessing games with you. Just what exactly are you trying to get at?"

Blue looked at his father and shrugged his shoulders, tiredly. "Pa," he said. "It's Christmas Eve."

John looked surprised for just a second or two and then said, "All right, so it's Christmas Eve. What about it?"

"The stores close early on Christmas Eve, Pa." exclaimed Blue, looking askance at John.

"They stay open long enough to make money, Boy," grumbled John.

"Oh, Pa. How can you say that? Is that all Christmas means to you?" wondered Blue.

John reacted. "Christmas is just another day, Boy. It's only for children to get excited about. Now if I remember right, you turned twenty two months ago. I think that you're a bit too old to worry about Christmas even though you still act like a kid most of the time...Now, are you going to town for me or am I to go instead?"

John's remarks stung, but Blue made no comment, simply narrowed his eyes and said quietly, "I'll go to town." He did not believe that John's remarks to him were fair, but he was to downhearted to fight with his father.

John handed his son some money and said, "If you hurry up, you'll get to town in plenty of time to pick up that wagon pin."

Blue took the money from his father and stuck it into his pocket. "Yes, sir," he replied, simply, then turned to grab his coat and hat hanging on the peg by the door. He then walked over to the rifle case and removed his rifle, then walked over to the side table to pick up his .45 and strap it on. It might be Christmas Eve, but that fact would be lost on the Apaches, the comancheros, and the banditos. He reached for the door handle and stepped out onto the porch.

No one was in sight. Blue supposed that the hands were gathered down at the warm bunkhouse, playing poker and telling stories. Blue wished that he could be with them now. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his coat and, sighing, he walked down to the corral to saddle Soapy and make his lonely trip to Tucson.

As Blue was saddling Soapy, Joe Butler walked up to him and said, "Say, Blue, where you goin' on a lousy day like this?"

Blue didn't look at Joe but went on with his preparations. "Got to go to Tucson, Joe. Pa wants a pin for the wagon and when Big John says, 'Jump,' everyone asks 'How high?' "

Joe shook his head and said, "But it's so lousy out there. 'Sides, it's Christmas Eve, Blue!"

Blue finally looked up at Joe, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Christmas don't mean nuthin' to Pa anymore, Joe."

Joe just looked at Blue in surprise, but said nothing. Blue gave him a half-hearted smile and hopped up on Soapy.

"Merry Christmas, Joe," he said and turning Soapy towards the gate, Blue headed for Tucson.

Joe watched him go and shook his head sadly. He considered John Cannon to be one of the best bosses he had ever worked for. A good boss didn't make for a good father, however. Sometimes John could treat his son like any old ranch hand. In fact, he treated him worse than the ranch hands, for the most part.

Joe felt sorry for Blue, but it wasn't his place to question his boss. Shaking his head, once again, he turned and walked towards the warmth of the bunkhouse. There he would find companionship and a friendly poker game. He wished that Blue could look forward to the same.

Blue began his long, lonely trip to Tucson. He felt so lost, lonely and dispirited. Christmas used to be the most wonderful time of the year for him; Ma had always seen to that. But now Ma was gone and Pa was determined to make Christmas just another day. Last Christmas had been their first without Ma and it had been a sad holiday. It seemed that no tradition at all was to be the new Cannon Christmas tradition, if Pa had his way. Blue's eyes began to mist, but he shook his head angrily. Feeling sorry for himself would not help, he would just pretend that Christmas was just another day. That was the only way to get through it. If Pa could do it, so could Blue!

Finally the buildings of Tucson loomed into sight. Blue decided to get the wagon pin right away and head for home without making any other stops. Blue usually enjoyed roaming around Tucson, but today his heart wasn't in it.

As Blue rode through town, he observed the decorated windows and the candles that threw warm golden light onto the street. They were a beautiful sight to see, but it only made Blue sad.

He passed by the church and saw happy, smiling people rushing in, a word of greeting for all their neighbors echoed on their lips. Blue remembered the Christmas Eve observations that he had participated in with his family back east, as a boy. He urged Soapy on. As Blue passed by the hotel, he observed a man selling Christmas trees and noticed that there were only a few left. The man noticed Blue looking at him and leaped into action.

"Hey, Kid," he yelled. "Got your Christmas tree yet?"

Blue taken unawares, shook his head uncertainly.

"Well, well," smiled the man. "You're in luck, I only got a few left...but tell you what. I want to get out of here, go home to my family, and start our Christmas. I'll give ya a tree for half-price, whatta ya say?"

Blue asked, in spite of himself, "How much?"

"Just a dollar, Kid, and quite a bargain. Look, they're beautiful firs..."

Blue shook his head, "Naw," he said. "I got no need for a tree, but thanks all the same, Mister."

The man looked at him. "Okay, Kid. Okay," he said. "But it won't be much of a Christmas for you, what with no tree and all..."

Blue made no reply, simply headed for the General Store.

Blue pulled up in front of the General Store, and sliding down from Soapy, he began to tie the reins to the hitching post. Before he could complete the job, he felt someone bump up against his legs and looked down to see a little red-headed, freckle-faced boy grinning up at him.

"Thorry, Mithter," lisped the little boy up at him through missing front teeth. Blue guessed the little boy to be about six or seven years of age and smiled down at the child in spite of himself.

"Gueth what, Mithter?" lisped the boy. "It's Chrithmath Eve and Thanta comes tonight!"

"Say, that's right," exclaimed Blue. "Have you been good?"

The boy looked concerned for just a second or two, then broke into a big grin. "Well, mostly," he said. "I been tryin' awful hard and I been good more times than bad!"

Blue laughed and said, "Well, I guess that's good enough for ol' Santa." The boy smiled at Blue in agreement.

"Billy!" called a woman, and both Blue and the boy looked up in surprise. For a moment, Blue had been taken back in time and was, once again, a six-year-old being summoned by his Ma.

A pleasant-looking lady with red hair to match the little boy's, rushed up to the child and took his hand.

"There you are, Scamp!" she said. "Now stop botherin' the young man. He probably has family he wants to get home to. Besides, your Papa's likely waiting at home for us and I have a lot of work to do to get ready for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Now say 'good-bye' to the nice young man and let's go."

"Bye, Mithter," said Billy, to Blue.

Before Blue could reply, the lady said, "I'm sorry if he bothered you."

Blue touched the brim of his hat and smiled at the woman. "He wasn't no bother at all, Ma'am. I enjoyed his company."

The lady smiled back, gratefully, and said, "Merry Christmas, young man."

"Merry Christmas to you, Ma'am," replied Blue.

The woman then turned to her son and said, "Come along, Billy." The two then turned and walked away from Blue. Blue watched them leave and was surprised to see Billy break away and run back to him. Billy stopped and looked up to Blue.

He grinned and said, "Hope Thanta brings you what you really want fer Chrithmath!"

Blue laughed and stooped down to Billy's level. "Thanks, Billy," he said. "I sure hope Santa's good to you, too."

Billy grinned broadly and raced back to his mother. He turned to Blue and waved his hand. "Bye, Mithter," he cried. "Merry Chrithmath!" Blue laughed and waved back. He continued to watch Billy and his mother walk away. Billy chattered up at his mother and skipped along at her side, swinging his mother's hand gaily, to and fro.

Blue watched the two disappear around the corner and out of sight. "What a lucky kid, that Billy," he said to himself. It was then that he noticed that the streets of Tucson were thronged with happy, smiling families. They rushed to and fro, clutching gaily wrapped packages and greeting their neighbors with shouts of "Merry Christmas!" Everyone was smiling and the children laughed and giggled and jostled each other, good naturedly. The boys and girls all had rosy, flushed cheeks and their big eyes glowed with excitement. Their happiness only depressed Blue further.

Blue walked into the General Store and Ike greeted him. "Hey, Blue!" he called. "What brings you to town? Got some last-minute gift shopping to do?"

Blue shook his head and said, "No, Ike. Nothing like that. Pa needs a new wagon pin, is all."

Ike laughed and said, "Ya mean Big John sent you all the way to town on Christmas Eve just fer a wagon pin?"

Blue looked at Ike, but didn't smile back. "Yeah, 'fraid so, Ike."

Ike looked back at Blue and his smile faded. "Uh, well," he said. "Sure thing, I got a wagon pin in the back. Wait here; I'll get it fer you." With that, Ike disappeared from sight.

Blue stood at the counter and waited. When Ike didn't return right away, Blue looked around. It was then that he spied the evergreen in the corner decorated with bows and candles. At the top of the tree was a beautiful, shiny gold star, just like the one Ma had gotten for him when he was six.

As Blue stared in wonder, a voice broke into his thoughts. "Here it is, Blue. Took me a while to find it," said Ike.

Blue looked at Ike, in confusion. "Oh, uh thanks, Ike. How much?"

"$3.50," said Ike.

Blue looked at the money in his pocket. "Uh, Ike," he said. "I ain't got enough money. I need to go to the bank first."

"Well, Blue," said Ike. "That won't be possible. It's Christmas Eve; the bank closed at noon."

"Oh," said Blue, flatly. He turned and looked to the door. "Uh, Ike, I gotta check on something. If I ain't back in five minutes, will you hold that pin for day after tomorrow?"

"Well, Blue," said Ike. "But won't your Pa be mad?"

"Oh, you can count on it," said Blue. "Well, if I don't see you again today, then Merry Christmas, Ike." He walked to the door, then turned to face Ike once more. Reaching into his pocket, he again drew out a handful of money, and stared at it thoughtfully. "Um, Ike," Blue said, slowly. "There is just one more thing..."

His business at Ike's concluded, Blue found himself walking towards the hotel and couldn't believe what was going through his mind.

"Pa will kill me if I don't bring back the wagon pin...if I show up with a Christmas tree, he'll go over the moon...he'll think I've lost my mind...he won't like it...he'll think it's frivolous...oh, what am I saying? The man will be gone; he'll have sold all his trees...if there's a tree left, I'll buy it...If there's a tree left, it will be a sign I was meant to buy it...'course, there won't be one left!" Blue then rounded the corner of the hotel and ran smack into the Christmas tree salesman.

"Well, Kid," he cried, delightedly. "You're back! You're in luck, Kid. There's one tree left and it's a beauty. It's yours for one buck."

Blue gulped and reached into his pocket for the dollar. Well, the tree was there. It was meant to be his, so he would take it home. Even if Pa killed him, which would likely be the case!

Blue handed the man the dollar and the man shook his hand and handed over the tree. "Thanks, Kid," he said. "Now I can go home and start Christmas with my family. Merry Christmas to you and yours, Kid!" The man disappeared around the corner of the hotel, leaving Blue clutching his tree. Blue then slowly looked down at the fir tree which was clutched tightly in his right hand. It was almost as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"Oh, no," he said, unbelievingly. "What have I done? Pa is going to kill me for sure when I show up with no wagon pin and one Christmas tree!"

All the same, Blue carried the tree over to Soapy and tied it to the back of the saddle. He climbed up on Soapy and patted his skittish horse on the neck. "It's okay, Soapy," he said. "It's just a tree. A tree which will likely get me killed. Oh well, Soapy. There's no hope for it, but to go home and get it over with." And, with a heavy heart, Blue turned his horse towards home.

Blue rode on through the desert and kept trying out a number of excuses in his head, excuses he hoped Pa would buy. He couldn't think of any, however, except for maybe temporary insanity.

He finally drew up in front of the High Chaparral. It looked cozy, throwing warm golden candlelight out through the gloom. Ordinarily, Blue would have been glad to enter the warm haven of his home, but now he dreaded it.

He led Soapy into the corral and proceeded to unsaddle him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and, jumping nervously, slowly turned to see who was behind him. It was his Uncle Buck and Blue exhaled in relief.

"Well, Blue Boy," exclaimed Buck. "Ya got back from Tucson in one piece! Did you get the wagon pin like your Daddy asked you to?"

Blue looked at his uncle and Buck had seen that look before. "Uh oh, Blue Boy," he said, suspiciously. "I've knowed you ever since you was a little baby and I seen that look before. You got that look of the little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Don't tell me you didn't get the pin?"

Blue opened his mouth to reply and Buck continued on. "Oh, no," he groaned. "You didn't get the pin!" He then spied the fir tree. "Oh, Blue Boy," he said, "You didn't!"

Blue got mad, in spite of himself, "Yes, I did! What's wrong with tryin' to bring a little Christmas to the High Chaparral? So I didn't get the wagon pin, so what? Pa don't need it for a day or two and Ike's holdin' it for me. I'll pick it up the day after Christmas."

"Blue Boy," exclaimed Buck. "That ain't the point and you know it. Yore Daddy sent you after a wagon pin, not a Christmas tree. Now I know your heart was in the right place, but your Pa is gonna be madder than a mule chewin' bumblebees!"

Blue simply shrugged and walked towards the ranch house. Buck couldn't help but notice that his nephew was slowly, and reluctantly, dragging his feet all the same. He ran up to Blue and threw an arm around his shoulders. Blue looked nervously at his uncle and Buck said, "Okay, Blue Boy. You made a lulu of a mistake, but I know why you did it. C'mon, I'll give ya some moral support, for whatever good it'll do ya!"

Blue smiled weakly at his uncle and said, gratefully, "Thanks, Uncle Buck. I can always count on you."

Buck gave his nephew a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and smiled encouragingly at Blue. Together, they entered the front door, carrying the tree between them. Blue hoped to get it in the living room, undetected, but luck was not on his side. For there, sitting side by side on the sofa, was John and Victoria. John jumped up and greeted his son. "Well, Boy," he said. "Were the stores open? Did you get the wagon pin?"

Blue opened his mouth to speak but before he could explain, John continued on. "What's that?" he asked, suspiciously, pointing to the tree.

Blue looked at the tree as if seeing it for the first time. "Why, it's a tree, Pa," he explained.

"I can see it's a tree!" snapped John. "Why is it here?"

Blue looked fearfully at his father. "Pa," he said plaintively, "It's Christmas. I thought we should have a Christmas tree."

John's eyes opened wide and he looked so angry that, for a minute, Blue was afraid his father might strike him.

"A Christmas tree? A Christmas tree?" John bellowed. "Why do we need a Christmas tree? Do you see any children here? I don't, except for one twenty-year-old kid who should know better! I told you this morning that Christmas is just another day around here. It's a work day like any other. We don't celebrate Christmas around here any more!"

Blue was fearful, but he faced his father down. "Pa," he said. "You're not being fair. We should celebrate Christmas. It isn't like any other day. Why, Ma..."

"You leave your mother out of this," growled John. "Christmas died with your mother. I won't hear any more of it!"

Blue's face went white and he looked as if he'd been slapped. Victoria and Buck both gasped. Victoria rushed to touch John's arm and Buck opened up his mouth to speak up on his nephew's behalf.

"You keep out of this, both of you!" he snapped. "This is strictly between my son and I!...Boy, where's the wagon pin I sent you for?"

Blue looked as if he wished the floor would open and swallow him up. "I didn't get it, Pa..."

"And why not? Didn't Ike have any?" demanded John.

"Well...yes. He's holding one for me. I'm gonna pick it up on Saturday..."

"I didn't want it on Saturday! I wanted it today! You don't mean to tell me that you got this fool tree instead of the pin I needed? No, don't tell me; I can see it in your eyes!"

John turned and grabbed up the tree. Striding to the side door, he flung it open and threw the tree out into the yard. He then turned and faced his family. "That tree is to stay out there! I do not want anyone dragging it back in here, either. I've never heard of such foolishness!"

He fixed his gaze on Blue and said, coldly. "You've pulled some bone-headed stunts before in your time, but this tops them all! I'm warning you; I'm extremely furious. I suggest you stay out of my sight for a while!"

Tears leaped to Blue's eyes and he struggled to keep them from spilling over. "Oh, don't worry, Pa," he said. "I'll clear out. You've made it real clear how you feel about me. It'll be real easy stayin' away from you!" Blue then turned and fled out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Now, wait just a minute! You come back here!" bellowed John, reaching for the door when Buck stopped him.

"Leave him be, Big John," he said, somberly. "You told him to clear out and he did. Now, don't you think you done enough harm for one day?"

John turned to stare coldly and his brother. "You stay out of this, Buck. Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son!"

"Well, somebody oughta!" answered Buck, angrily. "Aw, what's the use? It's like tryin' to argue with a stump!" And, with that, Buck turned and stomped out the front door.

John turned around to find his wife staring daggers at him. "Don't you start on me, too!" he said.

"Oh no, my husband," she said. "I will not start. I will not even stay in the same room with you. Do not worry about me talking to you!" Victoria turned and flounced angrily into the kitchen.

John found himself all alone in a quiet living room. He had calmed down somewhat and now feelings of guilt were beginning to set in. He shouldn't have been so hard on his son, but doggone it, the boy had disobeyed him! Still, he shouldn't have come down quite so hard on him.

John turned and wearily sat down on the sofa. He buried his head in his hands and wished he could start this day all over again.

Blue walked down to the corral and saddled the bay gelding instead of Soapy. He figured Soapy had earned his Christmas Eve rest. It was still terribly gloomy and cold, but Blue didn't care about that. He simply wanted to put as much distance between himself and his father and escaping to his room wouldn't be far enough. John's attitude about Christmas saddened and puzzled Blue. Did Pa really believe that Christmas had died with Blue's mother? Did Pa believe that by pretending Christmas

didn't exist that he would not have to deal with the painful memory of Annalee?

No one was in sight, and Blue mounted up and headed out the gate. He looked over to his right and noticed a warm glow coming out of the bunkhouse. He supposed Joe and Sam and all the others were probably laughing, telling stories, playing poker and sharing a holiday drink. Blue envied the hands and supposed he could have joined them for the evening, but he knew he wouldn't be good company. He was too disillusioned and heartsick to be around the others and knew his presence would only bring them down. Blue wanted to ride out on the desert and be by himself, to think about things.

As Blue rode along, he looked up into the sky. Some stars were beginning to peek out of the clouds and Blue noticed that one of the stars shining brighter than the others. He remembered Ma pointing it out to him when he was a little boy and telling him that it only came out at Christmas time. She told him that it may have been the same star that guided the three Wise Men to the Baby Jesus.

Blue remembered his mother. She was always happy, always singing and laughing. Annalee loved life and Christmas was her favorite time of year. She always decorated their house right after Thanksgiving and was busy baking all sorts of holiday treats. She bustled around the house, forever humming and singing Christmas carols. She knew all kinds of wonderful stories about the holiday and loved to tell Blue about the Christmases she remembered as a young girl. Blue loved his mother's stories and could remember sitting on the floor at her feet and staring at her in wide-eyed wonder, while Pa sat nearby with his nose buried in the newspaper.

When Blue and his parents came west to Arizona territory, John had teased Annalee. He had asked her how it was they were going to celebrate their first Christmas in Arizona with no Christmas tree. Pa told Ma that evergreen trees would be hard to come by in the desert. Ma had laughed and pointed to one of the tall saguaro cactuses growing nearby and had asked if there were plenty of those. Pa had told her 'Yes' and she laughed and said, "Well then, we'll just have to decorate one of those, won't we?"

John had looked surprised for a second or two, then said, "Oh yes, Annalee. I suppose you would!" Pa then laughed and, after a moment, Annalee, Blue and Buck joined in.

Thinking of his mother and remembering her vow to celebrate Christmas in whatever way possible in their new home was hard on Blue. It was especially sad to think that Ma had never gotten the chance to make a happy Christmas for her family. An Apache arrow had seen to that.

Blue felt the tears rise to his eyes and struggled manfully to choke them back. He couldn't and

wouldn't think of Ma right now. The thought of her and the happy Christmases she had made for her family in the past would drive Blue to despair. No, he wouldn't think of her. He would just ride until he could compose himself and then would turn and head for home. He would go to his room and avoid his father and when he woke up in the morning, he would pretend it was just another day.

Blue had ridden for at least an hour and now he believed he could go home and be all right. He was just about to turn his horse for home when he noticed something curious up in the distance. Blue couldn't quite make out what the object of his curiosity was, but something just didn't feel right to him.

He drew out his revolver and urged the bay forward. As he drew up on the object, he could see it was a covered wagon. However, there was no team of horses and no one was in sight. It was also quiet, too quiet. The silence was eerie and Blue's nerves were on edge. As he pulled up to the wagon, he cautiously dismounted and crept up on it. He carefully drew open the back flap with his revolver, but there was nothing there. It was as if the family had disappeared into thin air.

Blue was puzzled and knew that something just wasn't quite right. He drew back from the wagon and looked around. He noticed something to his left but as it was growing dark, he couldn't quite make it out. Keeping his gun drawn, Blue cautiously approached. When he drew close enough to make it out, he abruptly turned his head and valiantly fought down his nausea. It was a young couple who had been attacked and killed by the Apaches.

Blue drew closer, stomach churning and heart pounding. He could tell that the man and woman had not been dead for long. He knew he just couldn't leave them like that and since he had no shovel, he needed to gather rocks together to pile over the bodies. It would do no good to search the wagon as the Apaches had long since disappeared with anything of use. It took about an hour to gather enough rocks and as Blue completed the sad task, he was no longer able to stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

It was growing darker out on the desert and Blue knew he should be going home. He mounted up and headed towards the ranch house. As he passed a thick mesquite bush, he heard a mewling cry like that of a wounded animal. Shivers went up and down his spine and Blue pulled out his revolver.

He wondered if he was being baited by Apaches, but something told him this was not so. Still he proceeded with caution and carefully pulled aside some of the branches. Blue was shocked to the core to find himself face-to-face with the dirty, tear-streaked face of a small child.

"Wha..what are you doing here, little fella?" asked Blue. He reached out his arms, and to his surprise, the child came right to him. Blue picked the child up and looked him over. Blue didn't know much about children, but he guessed the child to be two, two-and-a-half. The child shivered from the cold and Blue unbuttoned his coat and stuck him inside. Blue wondered how a child so small could be out on the desert all alone and then remembered the young couple he had just buried.

He looked at the child, sympathetically, and wondered how the babe had escaped capture by the Apaches. Had the parents had enough advance warning to hide the child? It seemed a miracle, but Blue couldn't waste time trying to decipher the puzzle. He had to get this little guy home.

He turned and started for his horse when he another mewling cry stopped him in his tracks. He looked down at the small child who was bundled up against him. The little boy stared up at Blue with big eyes but hadn't made a peep. Blue knew it wasn't the child who had made the noise, but something else.

Blue gasped. No, it couldn't be! He again drew aside the branches of the mesquite bush and could hear a mewling cry coming from about five feet back. It was too dark for Blue to make out what was back there. He walked over and, reaching into his saddlebag, drew out a box of wooden matches. It was awkward, but Blue was able to balance the little boy in one arm and strike the match, enabling him to see into the dark underbrush. Blue nearly dropped the match; there were two of them!

Another child, identical to the one Blue clutched in his coat, was crying, unable to free himself from one of the branches where his little shirttail had become entangled. Blue reached back and was able to free the little tyke.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Blue. The little fellow had stopped crying at Blue's touch. Blue then unbuttoned his coat and deposited the child next to his brother. It was a tight squeeze, but Blue and his little friends were able to fit under one coat.

"Well, little guys, I better get you home," said Blue. He walked over to his horse and attempted to climb into the saddle. It was awkward, trying to balance two toddlers with one hand, and pull himself up with the other, but he succeeded.

He headed back for the house and wondered how Pa would take the news about the two little Christmas 'presents' Blue had found out on the desert.

It was nearly six o'clock when Blue came in through the gate. Reno, who had exited the bunkhouse to catch some fresh air, greeted Blue.

"Well, Blue," he said. "Have you been eatin' a little too well lately? You look like you're puttin' on weight!"

"Yeah, Reno," said Blue. "I've just picked up an additional sixty pounds...look!" Blue then opened up his coat, and Reno found himself staring into two pairs of big, blue eyes.

"What the heck?" said Reno.

"It's a long story, Reno, and you'll hear about it later. Right now, I need to get these two little ones inside. Take care of my horse, will ya?" asked Blue.

"Well sure, Blue, sure," said Reno, extending a hand to help Blue out of the saddle. Reno then watched Blue enter the house and hurried to take care of the horse so that he could tell the bunkhouse boys what Blue had brought home.

Blue entered the house and John immediately pounced on his son. "Where have you been? Joe said you left the ranch several hours ago and didn't say where you were going. What exactly were you trying to prove, running off and sulking after I bawled you out?"

"But, Pa..." Blue tried to explain.

"Don't 'but Pa' me! You're always accusing me of treating you like a kid, yet that's how you always seem to be acting. I had every right to chew you out because of the little stunt you pulled and what do you do? You run off like some little kid and the first...Well, what in the devil is that?" demanded John.

Blue glared at his father in disgust and unbuttoned his coat, revealing two crying toddlers. "Do you mean this, Pa? You scared 'em with all your yelling," he said, accusingly.

John's face turned ten shades of purple. "Wha...what?!" he sputtered.

Victoria, who was in the kitchen, ran into the room at hearing the childrens' cries. "What, what is happening?" she questioned and, spying the children, she rushed over to Blue and took the toddlers from him.

"Oh, the poor little ninos," she cooed.

John found his voice. "Where the devil did you find them?" he demanded.

Blue sighed. "I found them out on the desert, Pa. Their parents had just been killed by the Apaches and I buried them. It was then that I found these two."

"Oh," said John, crestfallen. He was a little ashamed for yelling at Blue like he had. He could tell by the look in his son's eyes that the sad task he had completed out on the desert had taken a toll on him.

"Oh, the poor little things," exclaimed Victoria. "And it is Christmas Eve." "John." she demanded. "You must bring in the tree. We are going to make it a nice Christmas for these poor little orphans."

"What?!" yelled John.

"John," said Victoria, accusingly. "You do not mean to tell me that you would begrudge these two poor little things a happy Christmas after all they have been through?"

John opened his mouth to protest and, discovering four pairs of eyes staring at him, promptly closed it again.

"No, no," he replied, sheepishly. "I'll bring in the tree. And with that, he turned to retrieve the tree that he had tossed out in anger earlier that day.

Satisfied that John was carrying out her wishes, Victoria then turned for the stairs, a child on either arm and called for Violetta to fetch water for their bath.

Blue stood at the foot of the stairs and watched his father struggle through the side door, tree in hand. Judging by the exasperated look on John's face, Blue could tell that Pa wasn't in the best of moods and, wisely, made himself scarce.

Half an hour later, Blue passed Victoria in the upstairs hall. Her luxuriant, long black hair was tousled and the apron she had wrapped around her waist looked pretty well drenched. Her unusually disheveled appearance didn't seem to bother her in the least, as she wore a bright smile while her brown eyes fairly danced with joy.

"Oh, Blue," she said. "There you are! The twins have had their baths and are wearing a few of your shirts until Violetta and I can sew them up a few simple pieces."

"Okay," Blue nodded, then asked, "Say, how are the little guys doin', anyway?"

Victoria smiled mysteriously. "Oh, the little nino is fine."

Blue frowned in confusion; his grasp of the Spanish language was fairly rudimentary. "Nino?" he asked. "Don't you mean ninos?"

"No, I do not," laughed Victoria. "What I mean to say is that both the little nino and the little nina are fine."

Blue gasped, realization dawning in his blue eyes. "Nina?" he asked. "Doesn't that mean 'little girl?'"

"Si, we have one of each," she said as Blue stood and stared at his stepmother in surprise. Victoria smiled at his dumbfounded expression, but then grew sober. Reaching into her apron pocket, she drew forth a ragged slip of paper. "Look," she said, "I found this pinned inside the little girl's pocket."

Blue took the scrap of paper from her and begun to read:

_Jimmy and Jenny Pfieffer_

_Aged 2 years and 8 months_

_Contact: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Kerr (Aunt and Uncle)_

_St. Charles, Missouri_

Blue looked up at Victoria. Neither spoke for a second. They both thought how incredible it was that the children's' parents had been able to place this information on the children, then hide them away successfully, before being cut down. Blue and Victoria both felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, imagining the young parents' last selfless act of bravery on this earth.

Victoria spoke first. "Your father must wire the Kerr's the day after tomorrow, first thing. Right now we must do whatever we can to make a nice Christmas for the babies."

"Yes," agreed Blue. "I wish we could give them something nice, at least a toy, for each of them."

"But how?" questioned Victoria. "It is too late to go into Tucson and, besides, the stores are all closed now."

"I know," said Blue. "Still, I can't help but think that every kid should get at least one toy on Christmas morning."

"Si, I agree," replied Victoria. "But they are so little, they will not even know."

"Yeah, but I will," said Blue, stubbornly.

"Well," said Victoria, changing the subject. "Violetta has taken the children downstairs to be fed and I am going to decorate the tree...will you help?"

"Um, I'd like to, but there's something I need to do first," answered Blue.

Victoria peered at Blue, curiously, but was wise enough not to press her stepson. "All right, Blue," she said. "Please come downstairs and join us when you are finished."

Blue nodded and watched Victoria descend the stairs. He then made his way down the hall and entered the storage room.

Blue stood in the middle of the room and gazed upon the myriad of boxes that were packed into the room. He thought to himself that if he knew his mother as well as he thought he did then, hopefully, what he was looking for was still packed away somewhere.

Blue started in the northwest corner of the room and began to sort through the boxes, one by one. Midway through, he found the box he was looking for. Dragging the box into the middle of the room, he sat down cross-legged on the floor and began to sift through the contents of the carton.

At the very top, lie an ivory christening gown and bonnet, trimmed in blue ribbons. Underneath was a lacy white shawl, which was wrapped around a gold baby locket. Blue opened the locket, curiously, to discover a lock of baby-fine golden hair and a miniature of a chubby-cheeked, wide-eyed baby who Blue recognized as himself. Blue's mother had been sentimental and had saved many of her only

child's baby and childhood mementos, perhaps hoping to pass them onto grandchildren one day, grandchildren she would now never know. Sighing, Blue sorted through the remaining objects and came upon what he was looking for, an old cherished childhood toy - his Noah's Ark.

Blue remembered receiving it one Christmas morning when he wasn't much older than little Jimmy. It had provided Blue with many hours of childhood joy. None of the pieces seemed to be missing and it didn't seem too much the worse for wear. Blue figured he could sand it down in some spots, touch it up with paint in others, and it should be nearly good-as-new. He thought it would make a fine gift for Jimmy in the morning.

Blue sat alone in the middle of the floor, lost in thoughts of Christmases past. He failed to hear a light knock upon the door until he glanced up to find Victoria watching him, a gentle smile on her face.

Blue jumped nervously. "I am sorry, Blue," apologized Victoria. "I knocked, but you did not answer. You have been up here for so long and the tree has been decorated. I wanted you to see it...what do you have there?"

"Oh," said Blue, slightly embarrassed. "It's a Noah's Ark. I was gonna fix it up and give it to Jimmy for Christmas."

"What a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Victoria. "Was it yours?"

"Yeah," replied Blue. "I don't have anything to give to Jenny, though."

Victoria looked at him, thoughtfully. "Wait right here," she said. "I will be right back." She spun on her heel, leaving Blue to stare after her in puzzlement. After a few second's time, she returned with a bundle in her arms. Victoria sat down on the floor beside Blue and showed it to him.

It was a dark-haired rag doll which had, obviously, been much-loved. Victoria held it up and, smiling, said, "This is my Rosita...Oh, I had many fine and beautiful dolls, some brought back from Europe, but I always loved Rosita best because Mama made her for me. I can fix her up and sew her a new dress and she will be fine for little Jenny."

Blue looked at Victoria; Victoria looked at Blue and they both had a smile for one another. Both Blue and Victoria felt that they had shared something special, something that had brought the two of them a little bit closer to each other.

Breaking the spell, Victoria jumped to her feet. "It is growing late and there is still much to do. I must help Violetta in the kitchen and you must come downstairs and see the tree." She turned to race down the stairs, when Blue stopped her with a question.

"Say, Victoria...Where are the twins, anyway? With Violetta?"

"Oh no," answered Victoria. "She has too much to do. I gave Jimmy to your father to watch and Jenny to Manolito to look after."

Blue's eyes widened. "Gee, Victoria," he said. "Meaning no offense, but I don't think you could have picked two worse babysitters!"

Victoria smiled mysteriously, and gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, you will see," she answered as she started down the hall for the stairs.

Blue stared after her and shrugged his shoulders as well. Rising to his feet, he attempted to put the room back in some order, then gave up and went downstairs to view the tree.

While Victoria was decorating the Christmas tree, John stayed buried behind his newspaper. The twins, now clean and warm with full little tummies, tumbled at her feet like puppies and were no help at all.

The front door opened and Manolito stepped inside. Seeing him, Victoria ran over, grabbing his arm to pull him over to the Christmas tree to admire her handiwork.

When John thought no one was looking, he would peek his head around the newspaper to, surreptiously, eye the tree. It did look rather nice, decorated up with cranberry and popcorn garlands, red and green tartan plaid bows and white beeswax candles, John had to admit to himself, grudgingly.

Mano began to applaud. "Muy bonita, hermana mia," he said, approvingly. He then felt a small tug at his pants leg and looked down to see little Jenny staring up at him with an adoring look on her little face.

Victoria looked on and laughed. "Oh, Manolo," she cried. "How sweet! The little muchacha seems to like you!" She went on. "Manolo, I have much to do; will you take little Jenny for awhile?"

"Por que?...No! I was going to join the hands in the bunkhouse!" complained Manolito.

"Oh, take her with you. It will not hurt them to be on their best behavior for a little while." Victoria then picked up the little girl and dropped her into her brother's arms. Jenny dimpled prettily, sighed, then wrapped her chubby little arms around Mano's neck and held on tightly. In spite of his earlier objections, Manolito's heart melted.

"All right, all right!" he grumbled, half-heartedly. "But they will not be happy about this!" Mano then exited the house, little Jenny held tightly in his arms.

John chuckled smugly to himself, but his amusement was short-lived. His paper was snatched away and Jenny's twin brother was deposited in his lap.

"Wha-a-t?!" sputtered John. "Victoria, what is the meaning of this?"

"We have much to do, Violetta and I," replied Victoria, nonchalantly. "I need you to watch Jimmy for me."

"I will not!" growled John. "Have Blue watch him; he brought them to the house after all!"

Victoria stood looking at him, hands on her hips. "Blue is busy and you are not! Besides, what would you have had Blue do? Leave the children out on the desert for the Apaches to find?"

John looked remorseful. "Er no, of course not...Oh, all right, all right! I'll watch him, just don't be too long!" he said.

Victoria smiled and leaned over to kiss John on the cheek. "Oh thank you, my husband," she cooed, turning to disappear into the kitchen.

John then found himself face-to-face with the grinning little boy. He leaned over, picked the newspaper back up, then held up his index finger sternly.

"Now I am going to finish reading my newspaper and you are going to sit there, quietly, and behave yourself!" admonished John. Jimmy gave him a toothy grin in reply.

John held his paper up in front of his face and, for a few moments, was able to read in peace. Suddenly, the paper began to rustle as a blonde, curly head peeked up under it with big, blue eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" giggled Jimmy. John tried to look stern, but failed. Despite himself, he found himself smiling back at the child. He was a cute little tyke and John found himself warming to him.

Blue made his way downstairs, the Noah's Ark clutched under his arm. He could see the beautifully decorated Christmas tree standing in the southeast corner of the room, but it wasn't the tree that grabbed his attention.

John was seated in the armchair, his back to Blue and seemingly unaware of his son's approach. Blue was startled to see his father alone with one of the children and, apparently, enjoying himself.

John was bouncing the child on his foot, giving him a 'horsey ride.' Jimmy threw his little head back and his infectious laughter bubbled out. John, apparently thinking he was alone, was talking to the child as he bounced him up and down.

"You know," he said. "I used to have a little boy who looked a lot like you except he's all grown up now. And, just like you, he loved horsey rides, too. Except he was a funny little kid because they always put him to sleep. In fact, when his mother couldn't get him to fall asleep at bedtime, she'd bring him down to me. Well, I'd bounce him up and down for a bit and, within five minute's time, he'd be sound asleep."

John chuckled and shook his head. Little Jimmy laughed, not quite understanding the joke, but finding the big man funny, all the same.

Blue stood, stock still in amazement, not quite believing his ears. Not only did Pa remember Blue's early childhood, but he even seemed to remember it with fondness!

Not wanting to disturb the moment, Blue turned and tiptoed out the side door, closing it quietly behind him. He then went into the lean-to where he began to work on fixing up his old childhood plaything.

Manolito walked down to the bunkhouse, little Jenny in tow. He knew that their combined presence, his and Jenny's, would not be entirely welcomed. Nevertheless, Victoria's word was law and Mano felt compelled to comply, this time anyway.

Stopping outside the bunkhouse door, Mano shifted Jenny onto one arm and opened the door with his free hand. Stepping inside, he found a hotly contested poker game in progress. Six pairs of eyes looked up at the new arrivals and Mano was greeted with various moans and complaints.

"Now, Mano," drawled Buck. "Much as I like little kids, they ain't got no business in here!"

"Yeah," piped up Joe. "We just barely started lettin' Blue hang around here, ya know!"

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Joe!' retorted Manolito. "Victoria asked me to watch her for a little while and it would not hurt any of you to act like gentlemen, for once...Hey Joe, put out that cigar; there is a lady present!"

Joe rolled his eyes in disgust, but he did as he was told. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group as Sam, Joe, Reno, Pedro, Ira, and Buck sat around and stared glumly at Mano.

Reno, who was reclining across one of the bunks, leaned over and picked up his guitar. He began to strum it absentmindedly, trying to relieve the tension. Little Jenny began to watch him with interest.

Pretty soon, she began to smile and laugh and clap her chubby hands. She began to wriggle in Mano's arms, begging to be let down. Once on the floor, she began to twirl and dance, still giggling and clapping her tiny hands in childish glee.

The little towheaded girl looked so cute and comical, dressed up in one of Blue's pin-striped shirts and when she looked up at the men with her big blue eyes; well even the hardest hearts melted. It was not lost upon any of them; the fact that it was Christmas Eve and that none of the hands had family close by.

Curly haired little Jenny reminded each of them of a little sister or a little niece, while Sam thought of Pilar, his daughter, and felt a sharp pang knife through him.

Reno played song after song for the little girl and the men took turns singing to her and dancing with her.

Little Jenny seemed to like Buck's off-key rendition of "Dixie" and "Buffalo Gals" best, while Mano remained her favorite dance partner.

It was beginning to grow late when a knock came upon the bunkhouse door. Ira opened it to discover Vaquero standing there with a message from the hacienda.

"Senora Cannon wishes for all of you to join the family in the house for refreshments," he said.

Curious, everyone in the bunkhouse stared at each other. This was certainly unexpected! As they began to straggle up to the house, a carriage with three passengers, drove through the gate. It was the Cannons' newest neighbors to the west, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Nichols and their young daughter, Annabelle.

They had just returned from Christmas Eve services and were stopping by, briefly, to wish their neighbors a 'Merry Christmas' and deliver a basket of homemade treats. They called out a greeting to each other and then entered the house together.

Blue finished working on the Noah's Ark and stepped back to scrutinize his handiwork. It looked pretty good; practically brand-new, Blue had to admit to himself. Satisfied, he left the toy lying on the workbench in the lean-to and walked into the house.

Hearing the side door open up, John looked up to spot his son. He hurried over to Blue and exclaimed, "Oh good! There you are...here it's your turn to look after Jimmy." John then plopped the child into Blue's surprised arms and left the room.

Blue found himself face-to-face with an exuberant two-year-old. It seemed that the horsey ride had the opposite effect on Jimmy than they had on young Blue. Jimmy grinned up at Blue, full of energy from his horsey ride and poor Blue suffered for it. Jimmy wriggled out of Blue's arms and raced around the room, getting into all kinds of mischief, while Blue trailed after.

The front door opened and Buck, Mano, all the hands plus the guests stepped inside. Victoria hurried over to greet everyone. All present smiled with amusement at Blue's plight while Victoria bade everyone to sit as she and Violetta brought in trays of refreshments.

Belle Nichols, as Blue called Annabelle, declined a seat and walked over to join Blue who was standing near the Christmas tree, a small boy frolicking at his feet and trying to climb the tree. Blue looked exhausted, while the child, full of boundless energy, was racing around with Blue's hat upon his head.

Belle hurried over to Blue and he greeted her with a tired smile. She asked about the children and he told her, briefly, of their sad tale.

Blue sighed. "You know, I've only been watching Jimmy for about an hour now and he's near worn me out! I tell you, breaking broncs is easier! How do people do it, anyway, Belle?" He shook his head,

then said, "You know what, Belle? Maybe Pa's the way he is with me now 'cause he's payin' me back for all the trouble I gave him when I was Jimmy's age!"

Belle giggled and felt a warm rush of affection for Blue. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Blue looked at her in surprise and she quickly pointed overhead.

"Mistletoe," she said, by way of explanation. Blue smiled as he took her by one hand, and Jimmy by the other, and led them over to join the party.

All too soon, the party ended as the Nichols departed, wishing their neighbors a 'Merry Christmas' and the ranch hands drifted back to the bunkhouse.

The task of settling down two overexcited and overtired tykes then fell to the family. Blue noticed that the fire had begun to burn low. Since once of his chores was to keep the firewood stocked up, he wandered outside to the side of the house and began to gather up firewood.

About ten minutes later, Blue entered the darkened great room with an armful of wood to discover John, alone, with the two children on his lap telling them a story.

Blue's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he made no comment. He simply walked over to the fireplace and, squatting on his haunches, began to re-stoke the fire.

He overheard what John was telling the children. "They say that on Christmas Eve at the stroke of midnight, all the animals kneel down to the Baby Jesus."

Blue swung his head around. "Say, I remember that story!" he said, excitedly.

John looked up, momentarily, to gaze upon his son. "Yes, Blue," he remarked, wryly. "Who do you think used to tell it to you?"

Finished with the fire, Blue strolled over and plopped himself down on the davenport. He nonchalantly listed and was magically transported back to early childhood.

Unaware of his actions, he began to scoot up the leather sofa until he was beside John and the twins. Blue was so wrapped up in the old, familiar tale that he failed to notice the sideways glance and smile from his father. For a short while, it was almost as if John were telling the story to three wide-eyed children, instead of two.

The hour was late and the children had grown tired. John and Victoria were upstairs, preparing a bed for the little ones. Buck had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and Blue was alone in the dark and silent room, keeping an eye on the twins.

The flames from the fireplace and the flickering light from the candles on the tree combined to create a mood of warmth and coziness. Blue stole a look at Jimmy and Jenny. They sat at the base of the

Christmas tree, eyelids growing heavy, and staring solemnly up at the now empty stockings hanging on the mantle which had been procured from John.

Mano sat alone at the dining room table, strumming a tune upon his guitar. Blue recognized the melody and began to hum, then sing "Away In A Manger" to his little audience of two. Mano walked into the room, carrying his guitar and Blue, embarrassed , broke off in mid-song.

"Oh, do not stop; that was very nice," exclaimed Mano. "And, besides you cannot disappoint your audience. I will even join you."

Mano began again to play the guitar and sing. After a few seconds' hesitation, Blue's tenor joined in with Mano's baritone. They finished their duet in soft, hushed tones and the children began to doze.

Victoria and John came downstairs to carry the children up to bed as Buck entered the house to join Blue and Mano in the great room. As they sat and watched the flames dance in the fireplace, Mano began to reminisce.

"Christmas Eve was a very special time back in Sonora when I was a boy. We would have a big and wonderful dinner for the entire family and then we would open up our Christmas presents before going to Midnight Mass. It was always warm and dark in the church. The candles gleamed and the scent of incense hung heavy in the still air. I would try so hard to stay awake, but it was long past my bedtime and the drone of the Latin mass would put me to sleep on Mama's shoulder. When Mass was over, we would take the carriage back to the estancia and Mama would sing songs of Christmas to Victoria and me. I would fall back to sleep again before we reached Rancho Montoya and would wake up in my bed on Christmas morning..."

Mano's smile grew sad. Both Blue and his uncle were surprised at his tale because he and Victoria never mentioned their mother, the Dona Montoya. They only knew she had died while they both were very young.

Hoping to dispel his good friend's sad mood, Buck broke the awkward silence. Glancing up at the stockings on the mantle, he said, "Hey, Blue Boy...them stockin's remind you of anything?"

Blue shrugged, then got a suspicious look on his face. "Oh no, Uncle Buck! Not that story again? Just how many times do you have to tell it? 'Sides, Mano's not interested in hearin' it."

"On the contrary, amigo mio," exclaimed Mano, sensing Blue's discomfort. "I would love to hear the story!"

Blue groaned as Buck began. "I remember it was close to Christmas and Blue Boy here was still pretty small as it was before the War...Well, he'd been pesterin' his daddy all day long for somethin' or other. Remember, Blue Boy?"

Blue frowned and shook his head. "No, I do **not** remember...that was **so** long ago," he said, flatly, as Mano grinned.

Buck began again. "Well anyways, he'd been pesterin' his daddy and finally his daddy tole him 'no.' Well, Blue Boy here, he threw hisself down on the floor and begun to kick and scream and carry on..."

"I do remember that," broke in Blue. "I expected to get a lickin' from Pa for the fit I was pitchin,' but I just didn't seem to be able to stop myself. Pa surprised me, though. He just looked at me for a moment, shook his head, and left the room."

Buck chuckled, "Gotta hand it to Brother John. That got Blue Boy's attention more than a whippin' would have. My nephew stopped in mid-howl, sat straight up, and got the most astonished look on his little face.

It was then I asked him if he knew what bad little boys got in their stockins,' come Christmas morn. He looked at me, doubtful-like, and shook his head. I told him that bad little boys got a lump of coal or a switch in their stockins,' while very bad little boys got both.

I tole my nephew here that he might wanna keep that in mind, it bein' so close to Christmas and all. Well, them blue eyes got pretty big at hearin' this and he was good as gold from then on 'til right up to Christmas!"

"Yeah, and every Christmas morning after that, until I got old enough to know better, I was always worried about just what I was gonna find in my stocking!" exclaimed Blue.

Both Mano and Buck broke into laughter, and after a moment's hesitation, Blue joined in. They were joined by Victoria and John, who asked "What's so funny?"

Buck glanced at Blue, then said, "Oh, nuthin,' Brother John. Are the little ones both asleep?"

"Si," replied Victoria. "The poor little things woke once and cried for their Mama and Papa but, finally, fell back to sleep again."

Silence descended over the room while Victoria disappeared into the kitchen to gather up things for the childrens' stockings. She filled each stocking with an orange placed in the toe, a shiny tin cup, a bright new penny, and a freshly-baked gingerbread man.

She stepped back and sighed. "Well, that is the best that can be done for the last moment...if only we had a little candy for their stockings, as well."

Blue's eyes grew wide. He got up, crossed over to Victoria, and whispered, "Uh, Victoria...can I talk to you...in the kitchen...please?"

Victoria nodded, curiously, and she and Blue left the room together. Once in the kitchen, Blue admitted something to her.

"Um, Victoria," he said. "That Christmas tree wasn't the only thing I picked up in Tucson today...I had some money of my own, just a little, so I bought some peppermint sticks at Ike's. I guess I thought it would seem more like Christmas. Pa still thinks of me as a kid and if he knew I bought the Christmas tree and candy instead of the wagon pin, he'd never let me live it down!"

Blue trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed by his confession.

Victoria smiled and patted her stepson lightly on the arm.

"Everyone should have a little of the child left in them at Christmas time. Thank goodness, you still do and little Jenny and Jimmy will have a nicer Christmas because of it. Do not worry; it will be our secret, yours and mine."

Blue smiled gratefully at her and went to fetch the sack of candy. Victoria then placed the peppermint sticks in the top of the twins' stockings. Blue then placed his parcel under the tree while Victoria was to place hers there much later that night.

It was the late and the day had been long. One by one, the family members retired for the night. Blue fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The light from his mother's Christmas star streamed through the cracks of his shuttered windows and threw patterns across his sleeping face.

Blue woke early. He must have been dreaming, he thought, because he could hear children's high pitched and excited voices. As he lay in bed, trying to gather his thoughts, he remembered their little house guests and the fact that it was Christmas morning.

Blue jumped up and got dressed in a hurry. As he rushed down the stairs to join his family, the old familiar feelings of excitement overtook him and memories of childhood christmases past flashed through his mind.

Blue was a child, he would wake up early, leap from his bed, fly down the hall and into his parents' bedroom. He would then bounce on their bed until they both awoke, then rushed pell-mell down the stairs in his nightshirt to see what Santa had brought him.

And now, even though Blue was all grown up and he knew that there would be nothing for him under the tree, the old familiar feeling of excitement still crept over him.

The family were all gathered together downstairs, watching the children examine the contents of their stockings. Victoria then reached under the tree and pulled out two gaily wrapped packages.

"Oh look, children," she exclaimed. "I think that Santa Claus left these for you!" Jenny reached for her package, shyly, while her brother snatched his up eagerly.

The wrappings undone, Jenny smiled angelically and gave her new baby a gentle squeeze while Jimmy looked upon his new toy with awe. Blue noticed that 'Rosita' had a brand-new head of curly, black yarn, new button eyes, and wore a new dress of red sprigged calico.

He wondered how long into the night Victoria had worked to get the doll ready for Jenny. A voice then broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm, I could swear I've seen that toy some place before," remarked John, motioning to Jimmy's new toy. He then bestowed a rare smile upon his surprised son.

There were no presents under the tree for anyone else; there simply hadn't been enough time. No one cared, though. Seeing the looks of happiness on the childrens' shining faces and hearing their giggles of delight was gift enough for all concerned.

Christmas day flew by in a rush. There was a wonderful Christmas dinner with all the trimmings and the ranch hands were invited in to share the family meal. John rose from his place at the head of the table and offered a toast to all gathered under his roof for continued good health and blessings for the new year. He then alternately amazed and gratified his loyal crew by offering them each a holiday bonus.

That evening, two tired but happy children fell asleep in their bed, their new treasures clutched tightly in their chubby arms as the Cannon family felt a new peace with one another.

At midnight on December 31st, the church bells rang out in Tucson, ushering in the year 1876. There had been no word from Missouri and on the second day of the new year, John Cannon returned to town to send a second telegram.

The children had been at the High Chaparral for nearly two weeks and had become dearer to everyone on the ranch. Little Jimmy, dressed in short pants and devoid of his baby curls, looked easily distinguishable from his sister. Neither tyke was ever lonesome for company as there was always somebody eager to read to them, sing to them, play with them, or take them up on the front of their saddle for a ride around the ranch.

While the children loved everybody, little Jenny reserved her biggest smile for Manolito. She was his shadow and would crawl into his lap, wrap her little arms around his neck, laying her chubby cheek against his. Everyone laughed to see how she had him wrapped around her little finger. They teased him constantly, telling him he sure had a way with the ladies, all the ladies, no matter their shape, size, or age.

Little Jimmy had his own favorite, too. From the time he lifted his little head off the pillow in the morning until the time he collapsed into bed at night, too tired to move, it was 'Blue, Blue, Blue!'

He would dog Blue's heels all day long, if allowed. Blue really didn't mind, however. His boyhood hadn't been that long ago and he had always been the youngest, 'the kid,' wherever they had lived. When little Jimmy looked up at him with admiration in his big, blue eyes, Blue felt a newfound sense of maturity and he liked the feeling.

Both Mano and Blue still had work to do, however, but the children would cry when their particular favorite had to leave them behind. It got so that Mano and Blue had to wait until the childrens' attention was diverted, then sneak away.

A second week passed, with no word from Missouri, and Victoria allowed herself to hope.

It was going on the third week, when Buck returned from Tucson on an errand for John. He arrived in time for the evening meal, took his seat, and solemnly handed John a telegram. John took it and began to read.

Looking up, he said, "It's from Mr. and Mrs. Kerr. They were away visiting relatives and only recently received my wires. They'll be arriving on the stage in about two weeks' time to take the children back to Missouri."

Not a word was spoken as everyone stared at John with stricken expressions. Sensing the change of mood in the room, the children looked up from their meal and stared at the grownups in confusion.

The next two weeks passed all too quickly. Everyone tried not to get too attached to the children as they knew they would soon be gone. Of course, it was virtually impossible for them to distance themselves, both physically and emotionally, from the little twins. Victoria tried to prepare the children for their imminent departure, but she wasn't sure just how much little Jimmy and Jenny understood.

Finally, the day everyone had been dreading arrived. It was shortly after noon, a little over two weeks' later, when a carriage pulled into the yard and a handsome young couple alit.

John and Victoria met the Kerr's at the front door and ushered them inside. Edward Kerr was a tall, auburn-haired man with a mustache and short, trim beard. His wife, Katherine, was a petite blue-eyed blonde. Victoria took note of their kind smiles and gentle demeanor and a feeling of relief coursed through her.

The children's aunt crossed over to Victoria and, reaching out, took her hand. Searching Victoria's face, she began to speak. "June, the children's mother, was my older sister...The wire was brief; can you tell me what happened to June and Stephen?"

Victoria was silent, at a loss as how to begin. Sensing his wife's discomfort, John stepped forward. Clearing his throat, he began.

"My son, Blue, found them out on the desert on Christmas Eve and buried them." He then explained the circumstances of their death, but did not go into detail, hoping to spare them as much grief as possible.

Katherine paled and began to weep and her husband came to her side. He put his arms around her and offered her his handkerchief. She accepted it and began to speak, falteringly.

"I was so afraid when they left Missouri for the Arizona territory. I begged June and Stephen not to take the children and come to this God-forsaken part of the country. They wouldn't listen, though. They said they wanted to play a part in the taming of the west. They wanted a place all their own where they could put down roots under the wide-open skies."

She continued on, angrily. "They wanted to put down roots and found death instead, leaving two small children orphaned! I'm glad to be taking my little niece and nephew back to Missouri and civilization!"

No one spoke for a moment, then Blue stepped forward, surprising everyone, and most of all, himself.

"Ma'am," he said. "May I say something? I'm the one who found and buried your sister and her husband. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Ma'am...but you're wrong about this place. I know, because my Ma was killed by an Apache arrow shortly after we came to the High Chaparral. I hated Arizona and wanted to go back east, but I've changed my mind. This territory is open and free and we're doing something important here. Sure, it's dangerous here, but there's danger everywhere. It's just that danger's a little closer out here. It seems to me that your sister and husband considered all this and still wanted to raise their children out here. I hope you'll remember that and, maybe someday, you might change your mind about Arizona and return..."

Blue, usually a person of few words, broke off in embarrassment. He had just made the longest speech of his life and he wasn't sure how it would be received. Katherine Kerr made no reply, simply stared at Blue, but it was apparent to all that she was mulling over his words. When Blue dared to look in

John's direction, he was surprised to see his father looking at him with an odd expression.

Why, it was almost as if...as if Pa were proud of him!

Victoria broke the silence by calling up to Violetta to bring the children downstairs from their naps. The twins were both struck shy by the appearance of the new strangers, but soon they were snuggling up to the nice lady who looked so much like the Mama they had not quite forgotten.

The Kerr's spent the afternoon at the High Chaparral, visiting with the Cannon's and letting the twins get to know them so that when they took them away, the children would not be so afraid.

All too soon, the moment came. Mr. Kerr looked at his pocket watch and said that they must be going in order to make Tubac before dark. The children's belongings were gathered together and stowed in the carriage. Mr. and Mrs. Kerr bade everyone good-bye. Just before Katherine stepped into the carriage, she turned to Blue and extended her hand.

"Thank you, young man," she said. "For what you did for my dear sister ad brother-in-law and for my little niece and nephew, as well. I'm not sure if you will be able to change my mind about this territory, but I promise you I will give your words plenty of consideration."

She kissed Blue on the cheek and Blue stepped away, touching the brim of his hat. Mr. Kerr helped his wife into the carriage, then handed the children up to her and climbed into the driver's seat. As the carriage began to pull away, the twins sensed that they were leaving for good and broke into tears.

Mrs. Kerr comforted them and both the family and the crew knew that the little ones would be in good hands.

After the carriage, accompanied by a Chaparral escort, disappeared over the horizon, silence descended upon the ranch.

Victoria stood on the porch, her faltering smile failing to reach her eyes. "They will be all right," she said, more to herself than anyone else. "I...well..." she broke off, a sob catching in her throat. Whirling around, she escaped through the front door and into the house.

Not a word was spoken and, one by one, everyone broke away to wander off. Everybody missed the children and were lost in their own thoughts.

Manolito walked down to the bunkhouse and thought of little Jenny, her smile and laughter, how her little face used to light up as she begged him to pick her up. For the first time in his carefree bachelor life, Mano gave some thought to marriage and children of his own.

Blue's thoughts were known only to himself as he went down to the corral, saddled Soapy, and rode off to be on his own. John stood on the porch and watched them all walk away, then went into the house to see about comforting his wife.

When Blue finally returned, dark was beginning to gather. He unsaddled Soapy and walked up to the house. He was unable to go in, however, and he stood on the porch, resting his back against one of the pillars and lookint out upon the darkening desert.

The front door opened and he heard footsteps approaching, but didn't look around. He sensed that it was his father and asked, "How's Victoria?"

"She's sad; she misses the twins. She knows that they will be happy with their aunt and uncle, though...it sure is quiet tonight, isn't it?"

Blue nodded, "I'd think you'd welcome the quiet, Pa."

John sound puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blue glanced around quickly at John, then looked away.

"C'mon, Pa," he said. "You don't exactly like kids, do you?"

John was taken aback. "What gives you that idea? You were a kid once, you know. Do you think I didn't like you?"

Blue simply shrugged, refusing to meet John's eyes.

John paused, then went on. "I don't dislike children; I just haven't been around any for a long time. I look forward to grandchildren some day, not that you need to think about marriage anytime soon."

This caused Blue to turn and look sharply at John.

"You're doing it again, Pa, talkin' to me like I was some kid...I ain't no kid!"

"I didn't say you were," frowned John, as he looked away and out at the compound. He continued to speak. "You know we're building something great here, you and I. This ranch is mine now, true, but I bought it and built it up with you in mind, you and all the Cannon children to come. Why, without children, there is no future."

Blue turned to look at John, dubiously, and John stared back. John was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Son," he said. "We need to get some things straight between us. I'm aware that you think I had no time for you when you were small, but that simply isn't true. It seems your memory is pretty selective. About the Holidays, yes...your mother did most of the work, making it a nice Christmas for us all,

that's true. But I was there, I did my part."

Blue raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as John continued.

"You forgot that it was me who told you the story about the animals on Christmas Eve. And you and I used to go out into the woods behind our house in Missouri to get our Christmas tree. Of course, this was after your mother bundled you up so good, you could barely move. I always let you pick out the tree, within reason. Usually, you'd start out wanting the tallest pine tree in the woods, until I convinced you otherwise."

John chuckled, then went on.

"Oh, and that toy, the Noah's Ark you fixed up and gave to Jimmy? Well, when you were four years old, I was away in business in St. Joseph, when I saw it in a store window. Well, it was pretty dear and took most of the money I had on me, but I wanted it for you. I knew it would make you happy and it did. You should have seen how your face lit up when you first saw it Christmas morning. 'Course, you thought it came from Santa...So, to set the record straight, what little time I could spend of it with you, what with the farm and the war taking me away for four years. But, we seemed to enjoy each other's company, you and I, until you hit about thirteen or fourteen. Then you changed."

Blue reacted. "I changed? You were the one who changed!"

John looked at him and sighed. "Well, maybe we both changed...You know, we always seem to be beatin' the same dead horse, you and I."

John fell silent again. Though it was hard for Blue to read his father's face in the gathering darkness, he could tell that John was weighing his words.

John cleared his throat, then spoke haltingly. "I'm sure you know it's rare for me to admit when I'm wrong to you. But, I was wrong about Christmas and you were right. I apologize for my actions when you brought home the tree..."

Blue interrupted his father. "Ma used to say that everything happens for a reason. So, I guess you're getting mad at me was a blessing in disguise. If you hadn't tossed out the tree, I wouldn't have ridden out to get away from you and I wouldn't have found Jenny and Jimmy."

John glanced sharply at his son, then gave him a wry smile.

"And thank God, you did, but that still doesn't let me off the hook. I'd like to explain my actions to you, in the hopes you'll understand. You see, your mother died shortly before Christmas last year. Then, when Christmas rolled around, I couldn't face it. I don't need to tell you how much Christmas meant to your Ma. So, I thought by pretending that Christmas didn't exist, I wouldn't have to deal with the painful memories...I'm glad for little Jimmy and Jenny, though. They showed me, showed all of us, that Christmas should be celebrated. They showed us that Christmas isn't about presents; it's about spending time with our friends and family. They made me stop and think that the times we share now are the memories that sustain us when our friends and family are lost to us forever...I know you have good memories of your mother and I hope it's not too late for you to have good memories of me when I'm gone."

John was like his son, in one respect. He was a man of action, but of very few words, so his speech was about the longest Blue had ever heard. He stared, wide-eyed, at his father. Unable to speak, he simply nodded. As they stood together on the porch, the sun disappeared over the horizon and a bright star was clearly visible to the east.

Blue found his voice. "Hey, look. It's still there..." said Blue, pointing to the eastern sky.

"Your mother's Christmas star," finished John as he slipped an arm around his son's shoulders. The two fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts, as a cool evening breeze from the desert blew through their hair and, one by one, the stars came out.

-THE END-

Merry Christmas!

December 2013


End file.
